1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a headphone of convenient assembly and package, and relates to an earphone or a canalphone, more particularly to a clasping portion formed on a casing of an earpiece, and a clasping recess formed on a casing of another earpiece for receiving the clasping portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern people always release themselves by music. For avoid disturbing others and isolating external noises when listening music, headphones are always used such that music can be heard directly without disturbing others and being interfered by external noises.
Conventional headphones include circumaural headphones, supra-aural headphones, earphones, canalphones and so on. The earphone includes a left earpiece and a right earpiece. Vocalization elements, i.e., ear plugs of the earpieces are arranged at the outer side of the ear canals for listening. The earphone is of compact, lightweight, simple manufacture and low cost, and can be packaged in pocket. The canalphone also includes a left earpiece and a right earpiece, and ear plugs of the earpieces are inserted into the ear canals for listening. The configuration and lightweight and compact characteristics of the canalphone are similar to the earphone, and the canalphone can either be packaged in the pocket. Therefore, earphone and canalphone had become the mainstream equipment of mobile phones, laptop computers, MP3s, MP4s, MP5s and other portable music players.
However, the left earpiece and the right earpiece of the conventional earphone and canalphone could not be assembled together, therefore, they are always scattered in bags or pockets when carried out. Because the left earpiece and the right earpiece could not be easily sorted together. Moreover, when the user applies one of them for listening music, the unused one is always scattered aside. Meanwhile, the line of the unused earpiece influences the movement of the user. Therefore, for users, the conventional headphones are inconvenient in package, carry and usage, and need to be further improved.